


Happy Birthday Stiles

by PansexualPosey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPosey/pseuds/PansexualPosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Stiles' birthday. Scott wants it to be Special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic of any kind so it was very weird to do, but I hope you all Genuinely like it.
> 
> This was inspired by the song: "Birthday Sex" by Jeremiah
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr http://lorenzi94.tumblr.com

Stiles fights his heavy eyes as he navigates Roscoe through the empty streets of Beacon Hills. He occasionally grips tighter on the steering wheel and shakes his leg to keep himself awake. He started picking up a late shift at the sheriff's office and just because he was the sheriff's son, doesn't mean that desk work doesn't apply to him. He needed the extra hours to help pay for the apartment he got with Scott. Part of the deal he made with his father allowing him to move in with Scott was that Stiles had to help Scott. Even the sheriff knew that Scott would never ask Stiles to pay for rent, being the loving boyfriend he was.

Oh yeah, Scott was his boyfriend. Somewhere between the amorous looks and the long nights go groping and making out they tried to hide from their parents and friends, they realized that they needed a place of their own. It's not like they wanted to lie to them, the two boys just couldn't figure out how to tell everyone. There was one point where Stiles nearly spilled everything in front of his dad. While eating dinner, Stiles had been occupied with his phone texting away at his new boyfriend and just couldn't keep from smiling into the phone on his lap.

"Stiles!" his dad had shouted

Without breaking his gaze from his phone, he responded, "Yeah, dad… I'm listening go on."

"I asked you what are you doing." His father deadpanned dropping his fork on the unappetizing salad Stiles was making him eat. After Stiles still had not responded he resorted to using a not so indoor voice., "STILES!"

"Jeez dad I'm just texting my boyf-" Stiles whipped his head up just in time to see the raised eyebrow his father was giving him. "My boy… my boy Scott. y'know Scott, tan skin, got a crooked jaw, sleeps over a lot more than you like." The sheriff just sighed at that and picked up his fork. "Well tell Scott I said no texting during dinner." With that, Stiles sighed heavily and shoved his phone in his pocket.

Stiles drove into the parking lot of their apartment complex and looked at the time. 10:45. Stiles sighed heavily and praising whatever deity above for getting him home intact. He wasn't off the hook yet though, it was past 10:30. He and Scott had an agreement that they had to be home by that time so the other wouldn't get worried. This was Stiles' second time coming home late and boy the last thing he wanted to deal with after a tiresome day at work was a worried sick Scott.

As he climbed out of the elevator and walked towards his apartment door, he couldn't help but notice the faint smell of vanilla candles. As he unlocked the door and pushed it open, he walked into his apartment. As Stiles looked around, he saw all the lights were off and the apartment was, instead, illuminated by Vanilla candles scattered on almost every surface. Looking Down, Stiles noticed rose petals at his feet. Taking off his shoes, he followed the trail with a grin on his face. Reaching the end of the trail, he looked up to see a very familiar crooked jaw and chocolate puppy eyes that he one he fell in love with when they were kids. 

"Finally! You're home!" Scott said as he wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"You're not mad I'm late?" Stiles asked baffled.

"No, you're right on time actually. I called deputy parrish and asked him to pile you with some extra work." at that, Stiles gave him a look that said you suck! "Don't look at me like that, I needed more time. Do you know how long it took to light all these candles?"

Stiles smiled again, "What is all this Scott?"

Scott looked like a confused puppy, head tilted to the side. "What do you mean Stiles? Do you not know?"

Stiles just looked at Scott as if Scott was leaving him out of the greatest inside joke ever.

"Stiles, dude, It's your birthday. How could you forget?" Scott could see the realization on Stiles' face as he smiled. Then without warning, Stiles lunged himself at Scott attacking his lips with such passion behind them. Scott chuckled against his lips and began to kiss back. After a few seconds, Stiles pulled back.

"You are literally, the best boyfriend in the world ya' know? You big sap!" Stiles lightly punched Scott's shoulder and continued. "Rose pedals, Candles, you. What else could a guy want?"

Scott Smiled and sat on the edge of their bed pulling Stiles' shirt until he was straddling Scott. With Scott's hands on Stiles' waist, and Stiles' in Scott's hair, they began attacking each other's lips. Scott took Stiles' bottom lip in his teeth and pulled lightly earning him a small whimper from Stiles which he caught with his mouth. Stiles began tugging on Scott's hair eliciting a moan from Scott. Stiles smiled against his lips and counted that as a win. Stiles 1 Scott 0, he thought to himself.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Scott murmured. Okay so maybe Stiles said that out loud. With that, Scott rolled them around and now Scott was on top of stiles pinning his arms above his head and smiling that beautiful smile the melted Stiles' heart. "By the way, you left one thing out of your list." While Stiles laid there wondering what Scott was talking about, Scott had bounced off happily into the kitchen and had come back with a small chocolate cake with loads of chocolate icing on it. "Happy birthday Stiles." Scott said sweetly. Stiles sat up and kissed Scott chaste on the lips.

"Thanks Scott." Stiles said smiling again. In that moment while they gazed at each other appreciatively, they fell in love again, it will never get old, they will never not love each other. Stiles just hugs Scott around his waist and buries his face in Scott's amazing abs. "I love you," Stiles says muffled against Scott, "I love you so much."

Scott runs his empty hand through Stiles' hair and kisses his forehead. "I love you too Stiles."

Stiles lets go of scott to reach a finger towards the cake scott carefully held on one hand. Scott slapped his hand away. "uh uh, this cake isn't for you to enjoy… yet.

Stiles looked him so offended and confused at the denial of the sweet chocolaty confection that was his birthday cake. "Scott, I'm not sure if you know, but the birthday boy is supposed to get first dibs on cake so.. gimme!" Stiles reached again only for scott to pull the cake away with one hand and hold back Stiles with his other. "You'll get the cake, just not exactly in your mouth" Scott grinned menacingly and set the cake down on the table next to the bed.

Stiles yelped as Scott tackled him and used his claws to rip Stiles' shirt to shreds. "What the hell are you- oh NO SCOTT YOU BETTER NOT!" With Stiles' chest exposed, Scott grabbed the small cake and smeared it all over him. "Scotty you wasted my birthday cake!"Stiles protested. "I wouldn't say that." Then, Scott licked from the waistband of Stiles; khakis up to his neck collecting as much cake and frosting as he could. Stiles was breathless. Scott ran his finger along the same route his tongue took and aimed for Stiles' mouth. 

Stiles took Scott's finger in his mouth and began to clean it with his tongue as Scott nuzzled his face in his neck and began biting at the pulse there. A loud groan spilled out of Stiles' mouth, making him really embarrassed. "I was thinking…" Scott whispered in his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. Stiles was breathless and just wrecked. Scott continued, "I was thinking that after I clean this off you with my tongue. Tonight we can go all the way. just for your birthday." Stiles froze, his body tightened and did not know how to respond to that offer Scott just gave him.

"Unless you're not ready; we don't have to do it toni-" "no, please. Yes tonight. Fuck Scotty, yes tonight and every night after… I wanna feel you inside me."

After cleaning up the cake off Stiles, with his help of course, Scott had stripped them both of their clothes. They lay, Scott on Stiles, legs intertwined and hard cocks rubbing one another. Scott grinded against Stiles while kissing him passionately. "Scott.. unf.. Scott you gotta go now before I-unf… Please." Scott stopped grinding and reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a condom and lube and presented it to Stiles. Stiles grabbed the condom from Scott and tossed it away. "We don't need it. I want … I want to feel everything." "Are you sure?" Scott asked. "Yes." he said with a kiss on Scott lips for reassurance.

Scott sat up and uncapped the bottle and released some of it onto his fingers. As he approached Stiles again, Stiles spread his legs wide, inviting his lover openly. Hovering over Stiles’ awaiting body, Scott gives him a quick peck, “If it gets to be too much, let me know and I’ll stop I promise. Stiles nods.

Scott pushes his index finger slowly towards Stiles’ hole until it slides in quickly surprising both of them. Stiles lets out a choked noise surprising Scott. “That’s a new one” Scott remarks. “Shut up and keep going” Stiles retorts. 

Scott pushes his finger deeper exploring this new part of Stiles’ body he’s never seen before. “Another,” Stiles whispers quickly. Scott nods and adds another digit earning him a loud moan from Stiles. With Scott two-fingers knuckle deep, Stiles grabs the back of Scott’s neck and forces their eyes to lock.

Scott can’t handle the sight in front of him. Stiles’ mouth is wide open just panting shallow breaths that match the trust of his fingers. Scott just gets lost in his eyes. They don’t exchange words, they just share their lack of breath panting in each others mouths.

Their intimacy needs no words. Scott knows what Stiles is saying with his eyes. I want nothing else in the world, but to be here with you… always. Stiles knows what Scott’s eyes say. I’m yours; I’m always going to be here for you. Let me take care of you.

After their wordless exchange, their lips make contact. They let their tongues wrestle each other and let each other bite softly at the others lips. Their intimate kiss broken by Stiles shouting “oh god- SCOTT! Yes!” as Scott slipped in a third finger while rubbing against Stiles’ prostate.

“You’re going to kill me” Stiles murmurs against Scott’s ear as he arches his body to the canopy that is Scott’s beautiful body. “I’m ready Scott, I need it…unf.”

Scott allows his fingers to slip out of Stiles much to his displeasure. Scott puts one hand on Stiles’ waist and uses the other to align his cock with Stiles’ wanting hole. Scott pushes in slowly sending Stiles into a fit of hungry moans that can vaguely be understood as Scott’s name.

When Scott bottoms out, Stiles is using one hand to cover his noises while the other is nearly ripping the sheets as if he had werewolf claws like Scott. Scott pulls back slowly to slowly, but firmly, thrust into Stiles. Stiles is absolutely wrecked as he muffles his sobs with his hand.

Scott takes a brief pause in his thrusting to move Stiles’ hand from his mouth. “We don’t need to be quiet anymore remember?” Scott says with a sinister, yet cute, crooked smile. Stiles smiles at that only for it to ripped off his face with a loud cry as Scott continued to push back into Stiles. 

“God Stiles, you feel… unh… so good. I’m not… unh… gonna last much longer” Scott barely manages to get out.

With a few more thrusts, Scott grabs Stiles’ cock and begins tugging earning a fit of sobs and moans from Stiles that makes Scott begin to wonder if he should’ve told Stiles not to cover his mouth. After all, they still had neighbors. Neighbors whom they have yet to meet by the way, so this was a great introduction.

Scott begins to hear his name over and over being shouted from his boyfriend’s mouth. “Fuck Scotty! Yes- So close!” That sent Scott over the edge into a series of erratic thrusts. “Fuck Stiles!” Scott let out as he pushed one final thrust into Stiles releasing into him. Stiles let out a loud cry and spewed hot streams between the two hot and sweaty bodies.

Scott lets out a loud moan followed by a sigh as he slumps into Stiles’ body despite the still warm fluid between their bodies. He stayed there for a couple minutes to catch his breath. Werewolf stamina or not, apparently Stiles still gets the best of him.

He rolls off Stiles onto his back. Stiles leans over and places a chaste kiss on the corner of Scott’s lips. “That was…” He huffs and then continues, “the most amazing sensation I’ve ever felt. And that’s coming from a guy who had Lydia Martin’s drugged out head brush against his crotch.”

Stiles still loves to talk about the time he visited the strawberry blonde after her encounter with the alpha that bit his boyfriend. “So, it was good?” Scott asks in his innocent puppy voice.

“I think I literally saw stars, Scott.” Stiles says as he cuddles closer to Scott laying his head on his chest.

“Well…” Scott begins, “there’s more.” 

“As amazing as that felt Scott, I’m not a werewolf, I need at least about another ten minutes before I can go again.”

Scott laughed at that. “I’m not talking about sex Stiles.” Scott reaches towards the side table and grabs the remote to turn on the TV that’s across from bed. The screen awakens to a title menu of a movie. Stiles lifts his head to get a better look and notices a familiar sand planet with two moons and the words Star Wars Episode V: A New Hope. 

Stiles looks up to Scott as he reaches below the bed and pulls out a bowl of popcorn, two Mountain Dews along with one bag of skittles and one bag of twizzlers.

Scott smiles as Stiles’ jaw falls open. “You are unbelievable.” Stiles says as he reaches up to kiss Scott. Scott smiles at the grateful boy in front of him. “Best boyfriend and best birthday ever.” Stiles kisses Scott again. Scott grins again, “Happy birthday Stiles, I love you.” Stiles closes any distance of his body to Scott’s wanting full contact and resting his head on Scott’s chest once again. Stiles sighs contently, “I love you too Scott.

Scott wraps around Stiles pulling him even closer, as if it was even possible. Scott kisses his head and presses play on the remote.

Stiles is not mad when he wakes up and realizes neither of them finished the movie, He’s just glad he’s with the one he loves. “Best Birthday ever.” He whispers to himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I do want to maybe write more fics in the future, what do you think??
> 
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr http://lorenzi94.tumblr.com


End file.
